Tutor
by ChaosCreator098
Summary: Naruto Uesagi is tasked with turtoring quintuplets with different qiurks and personalities watch him conquer them and see what comes next.


_I was having a dream_, church bells ringing and flowers falling, a grand church was seen and I am fast asleep.

_"Sir, wake up, the bride is ready"_

_An unknown feminine voice spoke to me_. _I smiled and thanked her, _

_And I was out of the room and witnessed the most beautiful sight in the world, there near the altar __a beauty was waiting for me and conversed with her..._"

" Onii-chan wake up... Oniii-chaaannnn, you have school you know!"

A 12 year old Raiha exclaimed to his sleeping brother

"I'm awake now yeah?"

Her brother exclaimed

"Ok ni-chan come have breakfast"

As the brother got up he greeted his mother... Who by the way is only wwearing a sleeping robe that compliments her voluptuous body.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun your awake, now be a dear and help your sister"

This woman is none other than Kushina Uesugi, single mother to both Naruto and Raiha Uesugi. This woman appears to be in her early 30's that has a body of a super model, wide birth giving hips, ample chest, and a flat toned body that any woman would kill for, but Naruto is accustomed to this sight...

"Sure Mom"

As he put on his glasses and start preparing for breakfast which consisted of simple western styled breakfast, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. After having their fill got up and washed the dishes and got ready for school.

Scene change

We find our main protagonist in his class aptly listening and memorizing his teachers lessons, then the lunch bell rang, He got up and went to the cafeteria. Once in the cafeteria he ordered a-

"Beef barbecue combo please"

After taking his food Naruto paid in full, yes you heard me he paid in full, why you asked? Well lets just say he has a side job as an journalist, and a bouncer. Despite all of this he still balanced his school life and job like a pro.

As he was nearing his usual sit he heard his classmates talking about how a loner he is. The reason for this is that Naruto is like this after 'that' incident happened, being a complete loner.

Nearing his usual sit he did not see a girl his age finding a sit for herself.

Once Naruto found his seat the girl also took his usual sit and both looked at each other. Naruto and the girl both looked surprised.

'_Hmmm this is a first, lets see purplish blue eyes, shade of red hair, star hair pins on both sides of her face over all cute face, haven' t seen her before and the uniform she's wearing is different, a transfer student? '_

_' Ok a blonde, beautiful blue eyes, red glasses? And an athletic built, wears a orange hoodie over his white shirt and headphones? Not bad'_

"This sit is already taken"

said the girl.

"But this is where I usually sit and all the other tables are full, see?"

Naruto said while looking around.

They settled for sharing the table.

Once Naruto started eating he noticed that the girl is eating a very expensive lunch compared to him but he paid it no mind thinking that the transfer student is rich. Said trans fer student noticed him eating less than hers so she decided to shair some.

"Here you can have my tempura" exclaimed the girl with a smile.

"Ohh thank you"

Naruto thanked her.

"Your welcome"

The unknown girl said.

"You know this is a great opportunity to know each other since we don't know each others name mines Itsuki Nakano" The now named Itsuki exclaimed.

"You know giving your name to a complete stranger is a bad thing right? But it won't be fair if I don't give mine name's Naruto Uesugi."

After their greeting each other Naruto after eating started reading from a booklet.

Itsuki finishing her meal looked surprised.

" What are you doing? "

" I'm reviewing my exams. "

Naruto exclaimed like it's nothing.

" Ehhh that means your pretty screwed then ha?"

Itsuki said as she looked at Naruto's exam paper. She was surprised to see that he got a perfect whopping 100.

"Oh No!"

Mocked Naruto

"Hey you showed this on purpose!"

Itsuki pouted at him.

"To tell you the truth I'm not very good at studying, maybe we can study together?"

Itsuki hopefully asked him.

"Sure why not?"

They spend the last minutes studying in their table, and after a few moments Naruto's phone buzzed.

'Need to talk to you'

\- Raiha-chan

"Excuse me for a moment Itsuki.."

"Ohhh, sure"

Naruto smiled at her and he called his lil sis.

"Hey Raiha-chan, What's up?"

"Hey Ni-chan, Mom's long time friend just moved in and wants to ask a favor from you."

"Hmmm ohh is that it?"

"Yeah and they're willing to pay you for it."

"Ok what's the favor then?"

"Well they heard that your the top of your class and well they have a daughter that's transferring to your school, the problem is that their daughter is not very good at school so they asked Mom to ask you to tutor her."

"Hmmmm so who's this girl that I have to tutor?"

"Hmmm her name is-"

"Itsuki Nakano, nice to meet you all."

After addressing herself she spotted Naruto and gave a wave and a smile.

Naruto waved back.

"Nakano-san please take the seat next to Uzumaki-san"

After what the teacher said he continued on his lessons.

After the lesson, Naruto heads for the cafeteria for a snack and sees Itsuki with four other girls in a table.

Seeing Naruto Itsuki waved at him and offered him a seat.

"So Itsuki, are they your sisters?"

Asked Naruto while pointing at them.

"Yep, Itsuki replied, from left to right we have Ichika, Miku, Nino, and Yotsuba... Wait how'd you know?"

"Well, you all looked the just with different accessories and hair styles."

It's true, Ichika has a bob cut with a bang on her left face, Miku has long hair and a headphone similar to his, Nino also has long hair but with with ribbons on both sides of her head, and Yotsuba has a hime cut with bangs framing her face and a cute bunny ear ribbon on her head.

"That's actually impressive if you can tell us apart."

Itchika said with a smile.

"Hmph, What ever, it's nothing special."

Nino said while looking away from Naruto.

"Don't mind her... Anooo.. What's your name?

Yotsuba asked.

" Ohh it's Naruto Uesagi. "

" Ok nice tto meet you Naruto. "

Beamed Yotsuba with a smile.

Miku looks on indifferently.

Naruto sweat drops at this.

" So Itsuka, you needed a tutor?"

"Ohh yes, but we already have one."

"Funny thing is that I'm your tutor."

"Ehhh that's a nice coincidence."

"I know right? So should I go to your place?"

"Yes of course, We'd loved to have you."

As Naruto and Itsuka's conversation end.

The last bell rang.


End file.
